


A Terrible Loss

by RaestarShipper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood, Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cutting, Daggers, Darkspawn, Death, Default Hawke (Dragon Age), Gen, Knives, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Ogres, Purple Hawke, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Bethany's death causes Hawke to do something horrible.





	A Terrible Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Little headcanon I had for my mage Hawke, which is that she used blood magic to kill the Ogre.

"BETHANY!"

Marian dropped her staff when she saw her sister's body get tossed aside by the Ogre, her limbs twisted in unnatural ways. Hawke looked up and slipped behind her brother, snatching his dagger from his belt, the young mage clutched the weapon tightly and pressed the blade to her palm, cutting into the flesh. Blood swirled in her palm, crackling darkly, she closed her eyes and focused, her eyes snapping open, a red glow fusing in her blue eyes.

The Ogre roared loudly and charged, skidding to a stop when it felt something grab its arms, the beast looked down and roared again, trying to push against the attack. Its body almost started melting, flesh leaving its muscled form.

Hawke stepped forward slowly, moving her left arm to the side which ripped the Ogre's left arm clean off, she then moved her other arm, the blood from her wound flying into the air and causing the beast's other arm to fly off, dark black blood falling viciously.

"You soulless bastard..." Hawke hissed, her voice echoing slightly. Her humor that annoyed so many gone completely, replaced with blind rage.

She thrust her left arm forward, making a pincer with her fingers, her other arm joined it, doing the same motion before she suddenly screamed, moving both arms away from each other violently. The Ogre grunted and roared out in pain as it was torn in half, the destroyed and mutilated corpse falling heavily with a loud crash.

Hawke gasped softly and fell to her knees, her brother racing forward to catch her and lift her up.

Carver stared for a long moment, his expression one of pure terror as he brought his older sister to Bethany's broken body, allowing Marian to fall from his grasp and cling to the corpse with a loud sob.

"And so her destiny begins..."

Up above on the mountain Flemeth watched silently as the family grieved, she looked over a little to see the Templar and his wife make their ways over tentatively, "I wonder if she will run from her duty..." Flemeth whispered quietly, folding her hands behind her back, watching as a silent observer as fate slowly continued its tapestry, the tapestry being Hawke's life and coming rise to power.


End file.
